The Good, the Bad and the Headless Horseman
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: On their way to a family reunion, Scott and Jean get a close encounter with a certain menacing symbiote creature, but they get help from a figure who certainly gets ahead in life. AU. T just for some violence and mild swearing.


**The Good, the Bad, and the Headless Horseman**

"Jean, are you absolutely **sure** this is the right way to my parents' house? It feels like we're going on a wild goose chase, if you ask **me**." Scott asked nervously, as he and Jean rode through the woodlands on their horses on a cold winter's night. Neither one of them knew that they were wandering through the land known as… **Sleepy Hollow**.

"Scott, yes I know where I'm going. Now quit your whining and keep steady. I don't want a repeat of our horseback ride through Calcutta." Jean commented, as she swatted a few fireflies with a glove before lighting her lantern. Scott obeyed and kept walking. At a moment's notice, a loud whinnying noise broke through the calming silence of the air.

"What's that?" Scott asked fearfully. Jean rolled her eyes, trotted over to her husband's location, and gently slapped him up the head. "Would you cut it out?! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Jean hissed as Scott's pupils shrank in fear as a mysterious figure loomed behind them.

"You don't say?" a ghostly voice taunted. Both turned around slowly and gulped as they found themselves coming face to face with the most notorious horror myth of them all: the Headless Horseman! A tall, imposing figure, he wore a long, tattered but neatly sewn Hessian Calvary Redcoat uniform, with a large double-action shotgun hung over his shoulder with an attached bandolier. Also attached to the bandolier was a Glock pistol, several grenades, gun clip rounds, rifle shells, a portable radio bomb detonator, and in his hand was a nicely crafted broad axe with a shine at the front blade. His horse was the most bizarre looking due to the red eyes it had as well as the impression that the steed had wings folded underneath his mane.

"What are you two doing in **my** hollow?" the Horseman rasped, wanting to get information out of the two intruders, knowing **very** well that anyone foolish enough to get through Sleepy Hollow wont last longer than five seconds. "Oh, um, well you see, we-we were…" Jean quickly stammered

"I can **smell** your fear, missy. I can also **know** when you're trying to lie to me." The Horseman snarled, his hand reaching for his shotgun when all of a sudden, a long black strand of web pulled Jean upward

"JEAN!" Scott screamed, only to see his wife in the hands of another, far more terrifying menace… VENOM!

"Who the hell are you?!" the Horseman growled. "Venom's the name, murdering and killing is our game!" the monster chanted before cackling maniacally before turning his attentions to Jean.

"Well well, what have we got here? A tasty mutant snack?" Venom taunted, cackling fiendishly, his long tongue dripping with slime and ooze. Jean recoiled at the monster's hideous visage. Seeing that the beast was going to be a problem, the Horseman took aim and fired a large bullet through Venom's leg with a loud BANG!

"Bullseye!" Scott cheered. Jean landed to the ground safely. The Horseman checked her for wounds and helped her up. "Thanks." Jean responded gently. "Don't mention it, kid." The Horseman replied gruffly

"AAAARRRKKKKK" Venom screamed in pain, falling off the tree branch and landing roughly on the ground, clutching his wounded leg before seething with fury as the Horseman and the two X-Men cornered him.

"You made a **big** mistake trying to hurt my pals, creep. Now get out of my hollow!" the Horseman ordered, going as far as to brandishing his axe. Venom sneered and cruelly gave the heroes the middle finger before racing off, laughing inhumanely. At the sight of the beast's obscene gesture, the only thing the Horseman ever uttered was "That **does** it."

That was the last straw. Now enraged with burning vengeance, the Horseman cracked his whip as he and Scott and Jean pursued the beast. Venom continued web swinging, delighted that he was able to trick the heroes. It was after the sounds of gunshots that the monster's joy turned to disgust and fury as the Horseman was hot on his tail, determined to have the beast's head added to his collection of those who would dare to insult or anger him. Jean pulled out a revolver out of her purse, took aim and fired three rounds into Venom's left hand, the third bullet blasting it wide open. Venom echoed a bloodcurdling scream as he collided with a thicket, landing onto the ground. Seeing that he had his chance, the Horseman got off his steed, grabbed his axe and hoisted it upward, raised for the kill.

"Any last words… **devil?**" the Horseman grimly uttered. Venom spat at the vigilante in disgust. "Go to hell, you goddamn bastards!" Venom rasped. "You first." Jean retorted, blasting a bullet through Venom's head with the Horseman's shotgun. The beast's long tongue suddenly dissolved into dust as the monstrous form hit the ground, the Horseman's axe coming down with a loud slice.

After bagging Venom's head and after handing the corpse over to some hungry alligators in the nearby riverfront, Scott, Jean and the Horseman stood on the mountain overlooking the town above the woods, as the sun climbed to its first peak. "You know… we do make a good team together" the Horseman commented, amazed by the three heroes' teamwork in their confrontation with Venom. "So, what are you proposing?" Jean asked, eager for the chance to recruit a new member into their ranks. "I was wondering if… I'd like to join your crew" the Horseman proposed, offering his left hand out. Scott took it and shook it firmly. "You got it… partner." Jean responded, knowing well that she and Scott not only found a new sense of adventure, they found a new companion. And with the Headless Horseman in their ranks, the uncanny X-Men will **never** be the same.


End file.
